The Dream
by charl88
Summary: “Booth” her voice was barely audible as she moaned his name as the pleasure overcame her. Their bodies, sticky with sweat, relaxed and both let out a contented sigh. Both happy that finally, after all these years, they had come together. BxB


_A small moan escaped her lips as she ecstasy swept through her body. Her fingertips roughly grasped at the crumpled bed sheets underneath her as she wrapped her leg around her partner's waist pulling him closer to her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she could taste the garlic from the dinner but she didn't care. She placed her hand on the back of his nape and returned the kiss, gently biting on his lower lip begging for permission for entry. He complied and their tongues met, making the kiss more passionate and he gently brushed his thumb over her stomach sending a shiver throughout her body._

_His rough fingers tugged desperately at her dress, finally finding the zipper and pulling it down gently, his kiss being more intense, the need of wanting to be with her increasing. He slipped down a strap of her dress and gently placed a kiss on her clavicle, his fingers teasing the other strap down. He pushed her dress off gently and his hands ached to touch her pert breasts but he stopped himself and continued to run his finger gently against her toned stomach._

_She wrapped her leg round his waist and ran her fingers through his brown cropped hair and pulled him closer to her self. She wanted him, she needed him. She had been dreaming of this for months and now her fantasies were finally coming true. Her body shuddered as his expert hands made their way up her body as his lips were leaving their mark on her neck. He slipped his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra and carefully threw it onto the floor. He moved his hands to just below her breasts and he brushed his fingertips across the skin just underneath them._

"_Don't tease" her words were merely a throaty whisper and this caused him to smile against her neck. He gently cupped her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple and she illicited a moan. He smiled and continued. Her fingers began to tug at his shirt and eagerly began to undo the buttons. He watched her as she expertly unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slid it off his toned body. Her fingers traced his chest and she could feel her heart beating a lot faster as his lips moved back to hers, capturing her breath._

_He removed the belt from his trousers and threw it on the floor pushing himself against her gently, letting her know just how much he wanted her. She unbuttoned his trousers and he pushed his way out of them leaning in and kissing her neck once again. His fingers laced the top of her underwear and he gently pushed them down her legs._

"_You're so beautiful" he whispered into her ear as he removed her underwear and tossed them aside. He gently brushed his fingertips over her belly button and sent another shiver throughout her body._

"_I want you" she mumbled into his ear and felt his member pushing prominently against her abdomen. He gave another hard push against her as he slipped his hand between her legs and gently pressed a finger against her heightened nub. She let out a small groan and raised her hips to meet his touches._

_He touched her again and she screamed in agony. "Don't tease. Please" she groaned. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, gently biting her bottom lip to ask for entry. Their tongues met and he slowly started to remove his underwear, throwing them into a corner of the room. He pushed against her again and whispered "Do you...?"_

_She broke him off in mid-sentence "Bathroom cupboard" her voice was throaty and barely audible. He kissed her again and got up making his way to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later carrying a condom. He climbed back onto the bed and again placed a soft, but desperate, kiss on her now sore lips. He brushed his thumb over her breast again and gently and carefully rolled the condom onto himself., his eyes never leaving hers. He positioned himself between her legs and looked at her as if needing her permission to take it any further, her response, a small nod, was all he needed before he gently pushed himself inside of her._

_She moaned again and gripped the bedsheets as he took up a slow, but not too slow, motion. His eyes stayed locked in hers, to show the intimacy that had been between them for so long. To show that this was more than a one time thing, that he wanted to be with her. He quickened his pace and watched as she writhed over the bedsheets, her nails digging into his back, leaving small indents._

_He leant down and placed soft butterfly kisses over her shoulder, nipping here and there leaving his own mark on her, showing that she belonged to him, and always had. Their breathing became stronger, and in unison and with one last thrust inside her, he came._

"_Booth" her voice was barely audible as she moaned his name as the pleasure overcame her. Their bodies, sticky with sweat, relaxed and both let out a contented sigh. Both happy that finally, after all these years, they had come together._

Temperance Brennan awoke, the sweat making her nightshirt cling to her skin. She stretched and let out a soft sigh. Making her way to the bathroom she recalled the dream, it was so real, and very erotic. She undressed and climbed into the shower. She leant against the shower unit and let out a sigh. She had to stop having those dreams about her partner, as she prepared herself for the upcoming day.


End file.
